


Rocks Rock

by akgerhardt



Series: SFW [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: He may be an intergalactic legend and human heartthrob, but he’s still an awkward nerd.





	Rocks Rock

           “So, is this gonna be another night of you standing around rehearsing ways to say “hi” to her and never actually doing it? Not that I'm judging! I'm just saying, I could break the ice if you let me introduce you.”

“No idea what you're talking about... Haha, whoops, would you look at the time? I, uh- oh, my dad's calling me!”

                     “No, he’s not,” Pidge smirks. Matt can't hold a grudge against the pint-sized scientist, but this is as good a time as any to try.

“Aw, c’mon! I gotta go.”

                     “You have literally nowhere else to be.”

 _“Why, Pidge?”_ he groans, face heating up. He’s trapped by the two least-threatening souls at the conference in a kitchen he could easily escape- a worthy cause of death after defeating countless threats against the universe and existence itself. Pidge is tapping away at their laptop with a shit-eating grin, and Hunk is wearing an equally smug smile, feigning innocence as he stares him down. Complete and utter betrayal.

           “Shay’s super nice, man! She’s easy to talk to.”

...

“But she's so… _cool_ ,” he sighs despondently. “What the heck would she want to do with me? We don't even have anything in common.”

                     “Two words: rebels and rocks.”

           “This is an intervention- an ultimatum, basically. If you don’t say at least one word to her tonight, I'm gonna assume the role of wingman. Trust me, you're in good hands- I'm a professional facilitator. Now, begone so I can focus on finishing this quetznich for our Axaial/Frouc treaty. You too, Pi- Hey! How many times do I have to tell you to wear a hairnet around the food?!”

                     “Couple more, maybe six,” they shrug, helping themselves to another piece of fruit.

* * *

He wants to disappear, but one glance from Hunk stops him before he can go far. Maybe he can blend into the plants and camouflage himself until it's over, then never attend another peace conference ever again. It’s not like he needs to be there, right? Nah. He'll wait it out and leave as soon as he has a chance to.

     “This is quite a momentous occasion! Who would have imagined that the Axaias and Froucs could remain seated at the same table, let alone talk of reconciliation?”

He jumps, then quickly fixes his hair. He’s cool, chill, ice cold. He’s totally got this.

“Yeah, whodat _hunk_ it?” he laughs nervously.

…

He's going to die now.

     “My apologies, is that a human colloquialism?”

“Uh, y-yes, it's slang, I mean jargon, for- Really, it's just the words “Who would have thought it?” but smushed together and I… It has “Hunk” in it, so-”

     “Ha, haha! That is clever.”

Ok, maybe he'll live another day.

“My- My name’s Matthew Holt. I'm related to Pidge, the former paladin of the green lion.”

That has to make a successful first impression- it helped on job interviews, at least.

     “I know! We have been to many of the same events together,” she smiles.

“Oh, totally, and you’re Shay, right?”

She nods.

“I think… it was awesome… how you led your people's revolution and can also speak to rocks!”

She blinks, confused.

     “Do you mean the Balmera? It is alive, so it is much easier to communicate with than a rock.”

“Exactly! Haha. I like rocks. In fact, I was collecting space rocks when I was first abducted by the Galra. They’re neato!”

He leans against the nearest pillar, losing his balance in the process and catching himself with more effort than anticipated. Lance once told him he had game, and that that was why he initially disliked him. He still has no clue what he was talking about, but he wishes he could have gotten some tips from him to prepare him for this moment.

     “... What is neato?”

“Rocks, rocks are, uh, fascinating! So many different kinds of rocks. Igneous, metamorphic, sedimentary- I love them all! I love their facets and toughness or softness and textures and colors and patterns, and minerals and gemstones are equally great, and I think _you_ rock! In fact, you’re _out of this world,_ and… it would be an honor to be your fr- friend! You don't have to say yes, though! Sorry for being so forward. Hoo, boy, is it hot in here? The Balmera is beautiful and I would like to talk to it and you are also beautiful and I would like to talk to you but it’s ok if you don’t want to!”

He gasps for air, winded and shaking from nerves but doing his best to maintain composure.

     “... Are we not talking already? Or is there a deeper meaning to those words?”

“No, no! We are definitely doing what I dreamed of doing from the moment I saw you- Oh, god, please forget I said that. I'm so sorry. I wasn't dreaming about being friends with you, because that would be creepy.”

This is his personal, self-made hell.

     “I welcome all positive social interactions. It is nice to have friends!”

He takes several seconds to reprocess her words and make sure he heard them right.

“Really?”

She nods again, and he falls into awkward silence.

“... Thanks. W- Would you like to see my rock collection sometime?”

     “That sounds exciting and enjoyable! Let us commence at the earliest opportunity.”

Unbeknownst to them, the dynamic duo high-five and congratulate each other on a job well done.


End file.
